1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus and a judgment apparatus, wherein the judgment apparatus judges whether image processing in the image processing apparatus can be executed.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of image processing apparatuses developed in recent years are equipped with many functions, such as color printing, both side printing and page allocation, without being restricted to monochrome printing. Furthermore, an image processing apparatus connected to a communication network is configured so as to be able to receive job data transmitted from a plurality of transmission apparatuses, such as PCs (personal computers), via a communication network and to perform image processing on the basis of the received job data. The image processing apparatus connected to the communication network as described above can be used by unspecific numerous users via the communication network by using the transmission apparatuses, a system for controlling the functions of the image processing apparatus being usable by respective users has been developed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-172094 discloses a technology in which while a server apparatus totally controls function restriction for respective users, the server apparatus receives function information indicating a function to be used at the time of image processing and judges whether the use of the function is restricted on the basis of the function information, and in the case that the use of the function is restricted, the server apparatus causes an image processing apparatus to use an alternative function. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-12236 discloses a technology in which a server apparatus transmits information on function usage restriction to respective apparatuses connected to a communication network. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-199253 discloses a technology in which an image processing apparatus stores information on function restriction for respective users, and the information on function restriction is transmitted from the image processing apparatus to client apparatuses, whereby functions being usable by the users are controlled.